A N T H O L O G Y
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Buku cerita-cerita. Tentang Tuan Putri, buku dan kebebasan. Dan bukan selalu tentang hal-hal yang semanis gula, selembut kapas. {untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU} {AU, kompilasi drabble}


**ANTHOLOGY**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata. Sebagai entri untuk Giveaway Hari Buku oleh **ambudaff**.

_(Buku cerita-cerita. Tentang Tuan Putri, buku dan kebebasan. Dan bukan selalu tentang hal-hal yang semanis gula, selembut kapas.)_

* * *

_._

_[ __**p**__reface ]_

_interpretasi dari video dan konsep __The Boys__ – Girls' Generation  
_(girls generation, the boys © sm entertainment)

.

_berlatar kisah-kisah dengan tokoh-tokoh yang terinspirasi dari negeri dongeng, dengan modifikasi dan beberapa analogi_

_-_  
(snow white © the grimms &amp; disney)  
(little red riding hood © charles perrault)  
(thumbelina © h. c. andersen)  
(barbie swan lake © mattel ent. / based on p. i. tchaikovsky's swan lake)  
(little mermaid © h. c. andersen)  
(rapunzel © the grimms)  
(snow queen © h. c. andersen)  
(red shoes © h. c. andersen)  
(musketeers - zorro © alexandre dumas – johnston mcculley )_  
_.

* * *

.

_[ __**c**__ontains of book ]_

ukraine/canada – belgium/spain, romano/liechtenstein  
czech/luxembourg, taiwan/japan, hungary/prussia, seychelles/england, australia/vietnam

.

* * *

Di sela rak-rak buku, dia kehilangan merpatinya. Dia harus mengelilingi separuhnya untuk menemukan burung tersebut, yang ternyata sedang berdiri di depan sebuah buku dan mematuk-matuknya. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Lantas mengelus kepala burung itu dengan telunjuknya.

Merpati ini bersedia naik ke jarinya. Dan dia pun mengambil buku itu. Membawanya ke meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Si Putih mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu refleks mundur sebentar. Lantas dia tersenyum, sambil mengelus sayap halus itu. Sepertinya sudah sembuh, hm?

Dan dia mengarahkan burung merpati tersebut ke jendela—dan, ya, benar—merpati putih itu langsung dengan lincahnya mengepakkan sayap untuk pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

Dia tersenyum. Perhatiannya kembali pada buku. Gadis itu menyisipkan rambut cokelatnya ke balik telinga. Mencoba menyusuri permukaan buku itu pelan-pelan.

Buku apa ini? Sampai-sampai si merpati mematukinya dengan agresif sebelum pergi. Tak ada judul, tak ada keterangan. Apapun yang menjelaskan.

Ini buku yang _bebas_.

_Oh, atau mungkin buku tentang kebebasan?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**section one**: _freedom is an apple of her eyes_

Kadang-kadang Katyusha trauma melihat apel. Walau dia tahu bahwa semua apel yang sampai ke tangannya pasti yang terpilih dan yang terbaik, kadangkala dia takut kalau-kalau seseorang berhasil memasukkan sesuatu dalam perjalanan ke sini, yang akan membuatnya tidur seratus tahun.

Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, hm? Apel adalah teman terbaik bagi waktu membacanya. Ah, ya, istana baru yang diberikan Ivan agar dia dan Matthew bisa hidup tenang mempunyai banyak buku. Warisan dari kakeknya, katanya, dan dia menikmatinya. Bersama apel-apel itu, tentu saja.

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak mempedulikan apapun. Hanya terus membaca dan makan apel.

Sore itu, Matthew tiba dari sebuah ekspedisi ke selatan. Memberi kejutan dengan kecup di pipi, pada yang sedang merenung dengan buku terbuka di pangkuan dan sebuah apel yang setengah habis di tangannya itu.

"Astaga, Matvey!" dia memekik lalu memeluk leher Matthew sesaat. "Lebih cepat dari yang kukira!"

Matthew tersenyum, lantas duduk di kursi merah di hadapan Katyusha. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat?"

"Ah, tidak," Katyusha melambaikan tangannya. Menggigit apelnya sedikit. "Cuma ... yah. Aku ingin keluar. Yang jauh. Aku ingin ... memetik apel di kebun dekat istana Ivan. Itu satu-satunya kebun yang terdekat."

Matthew memiringkan kepala, "Tapi ini musim dingin, Kat ..."

Katyusha menggembungkan pipi, melirik ke bawah sambil memeluk bukunya. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi ... aku sangat ingin bebas ..."

Matthew mengambil satu apel dari keranjang kecil di meja di antara mereka. Dia memandanginya sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Sesuatu yang baik harus melalui hal yang berat dulu."

Katyusha menemukan tatapan Matthew.

"Mari menunggu sampai musim semi. Satu bulan lagi."

"Boleh?" mata Katyusha berkilat dengan binar yang menarik. "Sungguh?"

Matthew mengangguk satu kali. "Sudah saatnya kau boleh melakukannya ... dunia sudah aman dari para penyihir, bukan?"

Katyusha tertawa, memeluk Matthew, sebelum memulai penantiannya terhadap musim semi.

Dan Matthew bukan pengkhianat bahkan untuk janji paling sederhana sekalipun. Dia menyediakan satu kuda putih tercepatnya untuk mereka berdua melintasi dua sungai dan tiga desa agar bisa sampai ke kebun apel yang dimaksud Katyusha. Perjalanannya ... ternyata memakan waktu seharian, walau mereka memulainya sebelum matahari terbit.

Ada banyak pohon apel yang sudah mulai memerah, dan perjalanan itu terbayar bagi Katyusha.

Sekeranjang besar apel dia taruh di sampingnya, dan dia membuka buku yang ia bawa. Matthew sedang memberi makan kuda mereka.

Lantas, kebebasan apalagi yang ia cari?

.

* * *

.

**section two**: _book of a free dragon_

"Sudah kubilang, kami tidak akan membelinya."

Bella mengerucutkan bibir. Dia mendekatkan buku itu pada si bapak tua berjanggut kelabu, "Ayolah ... ini buku yang antik. Mungkin ada seseorang yang akan menyukainya ..."

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang membelinya kalau mengerti isinya saja tidak?" tanya beliau sarkastis, dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Dia menggeleng-geleng heran, sampai akhirnya berucap, "Sudah, pergi sana! Juallah pada orang lain!"

Di samping penjual buku itu, seorang pedagang buah sedang kebanjiran pelanggan. Salah satu pembelinya sampai harus tersingkir ke belakang karena ramainya orang-orang yang berebut. Dan ia mendadak melupakan buah-buahan yang ia inginkan ketika mendengar seorang gadis berdebat dengan penjual buku.

"Tidak apa kalau anda membelinya dengan harga murah—"

"Sudah kubilang, pergi!"

Gadis itu tertunduk. Ia menaikkan tudungnya dan berbalik. Berharap menemukan penjual buku lain di pasar ini—

—membuatnya tidak sadar baru saja menabrak orang lain. "Oh, maaf!"

"Hai, Nona Berkerudung Merah!"

Bella terperangah, lalu matanya melebar antusias, "Tuan Pemburu!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita belum berkenalan, huh? Aku Antonio. Ada masalah apa dengan buku itu?"

Bella masih terkejut, lewat kata-kata barusan dia menyadari bahwa dia diperhatikan semenjak tadi. Dengan senyum yang kikuk dia membalas jabatan tangan Antonio. "Bella. Ah, begini ... aku menemukan buku tua ini di gudang. Ibu memperbolehkan aku memilikinya. Tetapi aku ingin menjualnya agar aku bisa membeli tudung baru," dia menurunkan penutup kepala merahnya. "Apa Tuan Antonio tahu orang yang bisa membelinya?"

"Ehm," Antonio tertawa, "Tolong jangan panggil 'Tuan'. Aku masih muda. Boleh aku lihat bukunya?"

Bella menyerahkannya dan Antonio langsung membuka-buka halaman per halaman. Dia berhenti mendadak pada bagian tengah, lalu membuka bagian lain dan berujung pada terbentuknya ekspresi yang tak normal. Dia langsung menutupnya dan merangkul pundak Bella, "Ayo, kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih sepi."

Di mulut gang yang sudah agak jauh dari mulut pasar, Antonio sedikit menunduk untuk menjelaskan. "Buku ini berbahasa asing, Bella. Bahasa tua yang sudah akan punah. Kautahu, Raja akan membayar mahal bagi siapapun yang memiliki buku seperti ini."

"Ini ... memangnya buku tentang apa, Antonio?"

"Buku dongeng tentang ... mmm," Antonio membuka halaman terdepan, "Bebasnya Seekor Naga."

Bella mengangkat alisnya. "Kaubisa membacanya?"

Antonio terkekeh pelan, "Ya. Sedikit-sedikit. Aku pernah tinggal di negeri yang beberapa orang-orangnya menggunakan bahasa ini. Bella, kaubisa jadi orang hebat kalau bisa membacanya dan membawa ini ke istana. Raja memiliki pangeran-pangeran yang masih kecil dan tentu saja mereka suka dongeng. Tahukah kau, ada banyak pendongeng yang sering datang ke istana dan mereka diberi sekantung emas jika penghuni istana puas dengan ceritanya."

Mata Bella berkedip cepat, dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan saja! Antonio bisa membacanya, 'kan?"

Antonio menggeleng, dan mengacak rambut pirang gandum Bella, "Aku tidak cocok mendongeng. He he. Kau lebih cocok, Manis. Aku akan mengajarimu membacanya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan keberatan. Jadi ... kapan kita bisa mulai belajar, hm?" Antonio mengembalikan buku itu pada Bella. "Kau yang mempunyai buku ini. Kau lebih berhak."

Bella lalu memeluk buku itu erat-erat, senyumnya begitu lebar dan cerah. Dia lalu melompat dan menubruk Antonio untuk sebuah pelukan, "Terima kasih, Antonio! Terima kasih, aku suka sekali denganmu!"

Oops, sepertinya Bella tidak sadar dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

**section three**: _a bookworm he finally managed to freely know her_

"Thumbelina! Iya, iya, _fratello, _nama peri bunga itu Thumbelina!" Feliciano memekik sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya, yang menunduk di bawahnya. "Peri bunga! Aku baru ingat!"

Lovino langsung berdiri tegak, Feliciano mengaduh karena dagunya terbentur pundak sang kakak. Malah jadi tambah ribut, dengan teriakan Lovino menghardik adiknya, "Bisa tenang tidak, sih? Nanti kita ketahuan kakaknya! Kaumau dipukuli dengan senapan lagi?!"

"Hu, hu—maaf! Maaaaf!" Feliciano menutup mulutnya.

Lovino memilih untuk tidak peduli, dan lanjut memandangi gadis mungil yang berada di antara bunga-bunga cantik nan wangi yang dijualnya. Yang sedang memusatkan dirinya pada sebuah buku tebal—seperti biasa. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tubuh mungilnya setiap hari nyaris tenggelam karena kelopak-kelopak bunga aneka warna, tetapi wajah manisnya selalu bisa dinikmati Lovino dari seberang.

Ah, seperti peri bunga saja, kata Lovino, yang kadang bisa lupa waktu kalau sudah mengintip. Feliciano pun mengakui kalau gadis itu memang seperti Thumbelina, kecil namun manis dan hidup di antara bunga-bunga.

Biasanya, kalau memandangi begini, _mood_ Lovino bisa membaik.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya tidak. Karena hanya dengan memandangi saja, dia sadar dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Ada pesta dansa di istana kota. Setiap remaja tiga belas sampai tujuh belas tahun wajib datang, dan tentu saja ... berpasangan.

"_Fratello, fratello_, aku punya ide!" tiba-tiba Feliciano menempel pada punggung Lovino lagi. "Bagaimana kalau memberinya buku supaya dia mau?"

"Hah?" —_oh, iya, dia suka membaca_ ...

"Nanti aku yang menemanimu membelikan buku!" Feliciano mengguncangkan tubuh Lovino. "Dia 'kan kutu buku! Perempuan seperti dia tidak mungkin mempan dirayu dengan bunga~ _ve_~"

Lovino menggerutu, namun akhirnya diam saja. Kembali menatap gadis bunga itu.

Namun akhirnya, setelah dipaksa Feliciano berkali-kali bahkan saat mereka akan pergi tidur, Lovino mau membeli sebuah buku dan mulai berlatih bagaimana cara mengajak yang baik.

Pesta di istana semakin dekat. Feliciano-lah yang harus memaksa, "_Fratello_, sekarang! Mau kapan lagi? Nanti dia diajak orang lain!"

Ya, maka dari itulah, saat ini, di situlah Lovino berdiri. Di hadapan Lily yang sedang mendongak dan agak heran. Lovino gelisah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mengutuk Feliciano yang entah mengapa tidak mau diseret untuk setidaknya menemani dan mengatakan beberapa hal.

"Mmm ... mau beli bunga apa?"

"Aa—tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau membeli—ah, maksudku, aku suka bunga! Apalagi bunga-bungamu, ta-tapi ... aduh, _Feliciano sialan_, aku, aku ingin membelimu—AH, BUKAN! A-aku ingin ..." Lovino merasa harga dirinya telah dibanting. Dia menunduk, napasnya tak beraturan. Akhirnya, dengan sisa spiritnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Buku bersampul biru dengan tema ilmu kesehatan itu dia dekatkan ke wajah Lily. "Aku ingin ... ingin mengajakmu ke pesta dansa ..."

Lama tidak ada jawaban.

Lovino mulai berencana untuk mengurung diri selamanya setelah ini.

Ternyata, ada kekehan kecil. Oh, untuk Lovino, betapa merdunya suara itu!

"Mau apa kau dengan adikku?"

_Matilah aku._

"_Bruder_, biarkan saja ..."

"Mau apa kau, anak Italia?"

Lovino mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya mulai gemetar, "A-anu, ti—tidak, maksudku, aaah, aku menyerah!" dia mengangkat tangan, "Aku cuma mau mengajak adikmu ke pesta dansa! Aku sudah menghadiahkannya ini!" dia menunjukkan buku itu.

Si kakak cuma mendelik. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

Adik manisnya cuma tertawa kecil. "Aku mau. Asalkan ... berkenalan dulu."

Rahang Lovino menggantung. Tiga bulan pindah ke sini, baru dia sadar dia belum tahu siapa nama gadis ini!

"Aa ... Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

Lily mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menjabat tangan Lovino hangat, "Lily Zwingli."

.

* * *

.

**section four**: _freely sneaking up to read_

Pangeran Louis semakin sibuk saja di luar. Ada banyak urusan diplomasi yang harus beres dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi bukan berarti Anežta tidak senang.

Uh-oh, bukan dalam artian yang jelek, tentu saja.

Pagi itu, lagi-lagi dia mendapat kabar bahwa Louis kemungkinan besar belum bisa tiba hari ini. Perjalanannya sempat diperpanjang dan sepertinya jarak tempuh yang jauh akan menghalanginya untuk datang di waktu yang tepat. Anežta hanya mengangguk ketika pelayan istana mengabarkan itu.

Baik, saatnya menyiapkan kuda lagi untuk hari ini.

Hanya beberapa _maid _dan dua pelayan serta dua penjaga yang tahu soal kebiasaan barunya. Dia menyelinap keluar dari pintu belakang perpustakaan istana, dan pergi lewat sana dengan kuda yang sudah dia tambatkan sebelumnya. Semua orang akan menyangkanya dia mengurung diri di perpustakaan seperti biasanya.

Nyatanya, tidak!

Berjarak satu buah sungai dan dua perkebunan dari istana, ada sebuah rumah yang dihuni hanya oleh seorang gadis kecil. Rumahnya besar, berada di samping kolam yang dipenuhi angsa putih bersih. Dan di dalam rumah itu ... ada banyak koleksi buku yang akan membuat betah Anežta sampai malam! Sering sekali dia duduk di samping kolam, bertemankan angsa-angsa sambil membaca—karena, yeah—angsa-angsa itu sering mengingatkannya pada _masa dahulu_.

Kadang-kadang, dia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Louis. Tetapi ... kalau memberitahu, mungkin dia akan dilarang. Lagipula ... ini bukan hal buruk, bukan? Lantas dia melupakan kekhawatirannya, dan menenggelamkan diri di antara buku-buku itu.

Dia terlalu asyik dan lupa diri, dan jika bukan karena anak pemilik rumah itu memekik takut dan berlari ke arahnya, dia tidak sadar hari telah malam.

Beberapa prajurit merangsek masuk. Mereka memeriksa rumah. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

Anežta mengerjapkan mata. Lalu tersenyum kecut. "Um ... hai ..." sapanya lembut, namun agak takut.

Seseorang itu menggeleng. "Aku sempat panik karena kau menghilang dari istana."

"Ah, aku hanya ... membaca di sini," dia mengelus kepala si gadis yang masih ketakutan. "Di sini ada banyak buku yang belum pernah kutemui. Maafkan aku, Louis ..."

Louis menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah perpustakaan istana ada?"

"Aku sudah selesai membaca semuanya ..."

Louis sempat terperangah sesaat. Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng. Sindrom gila membaca Putri Anežta memang tak pernah dia pahami. Lantas dia memandang si anak. Mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya takut, Louis pun berlutut di depannya. "Kau, apa kautinggal sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk lemah.

Louis pun berdiri lagi. "Mulai besok, kau tinggal di istana. Bawa semua koleksi bukumu."

Mata Anežta berbinar. Terkekeh manis. "Louis, terima kasih!"

.

* * *

.

**section five**: _free yourself to find something great told by a book_

Kiku tidak mengerti mengapa Mei begitu berhasrat pada bibit _Magnoqua_. Apalagi jika mengingat betapa besar usaha Mei membujuknya untuk mencarikan _Magnoqua _di setiap tempat yang dikunjunginya dalam perjalanan ke negeri lain, Kiku akan semakin tidak mengerti.

Dan Kiku semakin heran, satu minggu setelah dia memberikan bibit itu pada Mei, bibit itu seolah menghilang.

Bertanya pada Mei juga kelihatannya makin menambah bingung, karena dia cuma nyengir ria dan seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kiku, pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Toh, lebih baik seperti ini. Dia tidak dipusingkan oleh hal yang tak ia mengerti lagi. Urusan sebagai pangeran sudah banyak, dan dia tidak mau tambah repot.

Namun hari itu, di pertengahan musim panas yang cerah, tiba-tiba Mei keluar dari kolam dan memanggil-manggil Kiku dengan suara cerianya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik!" dia menarik tangan Kiku yang sedang berjongkok di samping kolam.

"Di-di mana?"

"Di bawah sini," dia menunjuk ke dalam air berkali-kali.

Kiku berhenti berkedip. Dia mematung dan langsung memucat.

"Kenapa, hm, Pangeranku?"

"A-a-aku ..."

Mei memiringkan kepala. Mencoba menerjemahkan. Lantas, setelah sadar, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil nyaris tenggelam, "Astaga, pantas saja kau selalu mengajakku ke darat setiap kali ingin berbicara! Kau tidak bisa berenang, 'kan? Astaga, Kiku, ckckck," dia pun tertawa geli lagi.

Wajah Kiku seolah menggelap. Dia menoleh dan tak mau menatap Mei.

Melihatnya, Mei semakin gemas. Ide jahilnya selalu ada untuk Kiku, omong-omong. Mudah sekali baginya menarik tangan Kiku dan membuat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tertarik ke dalam air dengan bunyi debaman yang cukup mengerikan.

Kiku langsung menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas. Beruntung, bagian tepi tak terlalu dalam dan dia bisa berpijak untuk kemudian mendongak ke permukaan, mencari udara. Syukurlah Mei tidak melepaskannya.

Dan wanita itu tertawa, lagi-lagi. Kiku menatapnya dengan mata yang menggelap.

"Hi hi hi~ duh, coba kaukatakan sejak dulu," Mei mendekat, kedua tangan masih memegangi tangan Kiku. "Berenang itu tidak sulit. Bebaskan dirimu. Jangan takut. Jangan tegang. Bersatulah dengan air. Anggap air itu sahabatmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang tutup matamu."

Kiku sempat ragu, namun senyuman Mei membuatnya mengalah. Cukup lama tidak ada perintah tambahan dari putri itu, dan Kiku mencoba berdamai dengan air.

"Ikut aku," Mei menariknya.

Kiku sempat takut untuk membuka mata, tapi ketika dia melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Dia melakukan napas lewat mulut dan itu tidak terasa menyakitkan. Dia jadi curiga, Mei melakukan sesuatu saat ia menutup mata barusan.

Mei menariknya semakin jauh ke tengah kolam. Dia memegangi tangan Mei erat-erat.

Ada kejutan di sana, rupanya.

Sebuah bunga besar mekar dengan indahnya. Kelima kelopaknya berwarna merah di tepian, dan kuning di bagian tengah. Benang sarinya melambai-lambai di dalam air, dan sepertinya warnanya juga merah, namun lebih pucat.

"Perkenalkan. Ini _Magnoqua_. Aku membaca tentang buku ini di perpustakaan istana. Sebuah buku tua yang berisi dongeng lama, tentang bunga yang bisa hidup di bawah air dan memberikan kebahagiaan."

.

* * *

.

**section six**: _sorry, they are for my books!_

Semenjak tanaman yang dibelinya dan ditanamnya sendiri di kebun istana berkembang, Elizaveta jadi begitu suka memetik satu dari tiap jenis dan warnanya untuk dipakai sebagai hiasan rambut. Rambut yang kini telah memanjang kembali sampai ke lututnya.

Elizaveta bisa menyulapnya menjadi sebuah mahkota, sebuah hiasan untuk bagian atas telinga, atau dirangkai sehingga bisa memenuhi satu sisi rambutnya dari atas hingga ke bawah, ketika rambutnya dijalin menjadi satu.

Tak jarang, setiap ada tamu istimewa kerajaan yang datang, dia akan menambahkan beberapa bunga yang paling cantik sebagai mahkota.

Setiap ada yang kelihatan layu, dia lekas-lekas menggantinya dengan yang segar. Bunga yang ia miliki tak sedikit yang merupakan bunga segala musim, yang _evergreen_, yang bisa dibuat kapan saja, di musim apapun dia menginginkan hiasan rambut.

Tapi, belakangan ini ada keanehan.

Bunga di rambutnya kerap kali hilang begitu saja.

Kadang dia harus mencari berkeliling istana hanya untuk bunga itu—Bung, bunganya masih segar!—tapi tidak ditemukan di manapun. Bahkan pelayan yang bertugas untuk bersih-bersih pun tak tahu dan tak melihatnya.

Bunga yang biasanya hilang adalah yang paling bagus ... dan paling wangi. Tak heran Elizaveta kerap bersungut-sungut ketika mendapati salah satu atau dua hiasannya raib begitu saja.

Elizaveta mulai memikirkan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Melibatkan pengawal kerajaan dia rasa begitu konyol—karena ini adalah hal yang benar-benar sepele dan membuang-buang waktu mereka. Tetapi kalau dibiarkan terus, ini akan berkembang menjadi hal yang menyebalkan.

Siang itu, Elizaveta bercermin sembari berpikir. Ala penyelidik yang sering disewa kerajaan setiap kali ada kasus pencurian di kota. Kembalilah ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan dasar. Tentang apa, kapan, di mana ...

Tentang _apa_, apa yang dicuri? Sudah jelas. Tentang _kapan_ ... tunggu. Elizaveta sadar sesuatu. Setiap kali dia merasa bunganya hilang, adalah saat sore hari. Setelah dia bangun dari terlelap sebentar seusai membaca, entah itu di kamar, di ruang tengah, atau perpustakaan.

Oke, berarti kemungkinan besar bunganya diambil saat ia tidur!

Siapa yang berani-beraninya mencuri dari seorang putri saat ia tidak sadar?

Mata Elizaveta berputar. Ah, hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Di perpustakaan nomor dua istana, Gilbert bisa membaca dengan tenang. Ruangan yang merangkap kamar kerjanya memang ditempatkan begitu jauh sehingga terasa sebagai ruangan paling sunyi.

Sore itu memang sepi, seperti biasa. Begitu tenang. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras. Gilbert terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan bukunya.

Elizaveta memandang semuanya dengan teliti.

Dan, dia menemukannya.

"Gilbert, itu bungaku!"

"A-a," Gilbert merayap di lantai dan segera mengambil bukunya dan menyembunyikan benda yang jatuh tak jauh dari bukunya, menyelipkannya ke dalam buku tersebut. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, tiba-tiba saja Elizaveta sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Kau mencurinya, ya. Hmmm."

"Ma-maaf," Gilbert berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "He he. Cuma bunga, kok."

"'Cuma' katamu?!"

"Aaa—yang begini bagus untuk pembatas buku! Dan juga ... bukuku jadi wangi. Dan, yeah, aku bisa bebas mengambilnya saat kautidur. Karena kupikir jika aku memintanya secara langsung, kau tidak akan memberi," Gilbert mengangkat bahu.

Elizaveta menggeleng dan berdecak. "Harusnya kaukatakan saja. Sebenarnya kau bebas mengambilnya kapan saja. Kau 'kan pangeranku. Tidak usah mencuri segala."

Gilbert terkekeh.

.

* * *

.

**section seven**: _free in the cage_

Alfred masih saja sibuk menelaah pola rancangan bagian istana yang baru itu.

Dia merasa semuanya sudah cukup bagus. Perluasan istana mungkin bisa dilakukan segera. Dia menatap ke bagian luar jendela—musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya, mungkin dia akan pergi meninjau tempat itu saat matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Cukup hangat, tetap cerah, namun tak begitu menyakitkan.

Raja itu pun menggumamkan nyanyian sambil berpaling.

Ratu Natalya sedang berada di sampingnya. Tampaknya wanita itu tidak mau memedulikan keberadaannya. Alfred mengerutkan kening.

Natalya mendekat ke jendela. Menyentuh kaca dengan pelan, namun begitu merasakan panasnya permukaan kaca itu karena barusan tertimpa sinar matahari, dia segera mundur.

Wajahnya saat itu ... Alfred bertaruh bahwa itulah ekspresi yang paling tidak ingin ia saksikan dari siapapun di bumi, terutama Natalya.

Gelar _Ratu Salju_ memang bukan main-main. Bukan pula sebuah lelucon. Awalnya dikira itu hanya sebuah legenda, namun ternyata itu adalah kelainan yang harus ditanggung Natalya. Tidak bisa terkena matahari, atau bahkan hangatnya musim semi sekalipun, dan angin musim-musim tersebut. Hanya bisa keluar saat musim dingin. Saat salju sedang banyak-banyaknya.

Yang berarti, wanita itu hanya punya beberapa bulan untuk bisa menikmati dunia luar. Untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik tembok istana. Alfred memandangnya iba, lalu mendekatinya dan memeluk ratunya. Secara tak sadar mencengkeram gulungan denah tersebut sebagai pelampiasan rasa perihnya.

Natalya hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan satu tangan.

Diam-diam, Alfred mendapatkan ide baru.

Adalah sebuah malam yang hampir larut, ketika acara peresmian bagian baru istana telah selesai, ketika Alfred menyerahkan sebuah kain hitam untuk Natalya.

"Untuk apa?"

Alfred terkekeh, lalu maju dan langsung memakaikannya. Tidak mau Natalya mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Alfred, ke mana?"

"Kejutan."

Alfred menggenggam tangan Natalya di sepanjang perjalanan. Entah berapa kali berbelok dan berapa kali menaiki tangga, sampai akhirnya Alfred berdiri di balik punggungnya dan membuka ikatan kain hitam itu.

"Agar kaubisa lebih bebas melihat dunia ketika kau tidak bisa keluar. Ini hadiahku untukmu, Ratu," Alfred kemudian berdiri di sampingnya, merentangkan tangan ke depan, memperlihatkan apa yang ia punya pada Natalya.

Ruangan itu begitu luas. Namun penuh.

Oleh berbagai macam buku.

.

* * *

.

**section eight**: _book or ...?_

Entahlah, tetapi dia mulai rindu menari lagi. Walau tanpa sepatu merahnya dan kemampuan apa-apa.

Tetapi Michelle merasa dia tidak mungkin melakukannya di tempat ini, di _foster house_ tempat dia tinggal sekarang. Tidak bebas. Ada banyak orang dan penjaga yang ia segani. Melihat pekarangan belakang yang sepi malah membuatnya makin ingin berlari ke sana dan mencoba menari lagi dengan sebebas-bebasnya, tak peduli gerakannya benar atau tidak. Tak indah pun tak mengapa.

Michelle hanya tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Oh, bahkan dengan masa lalu yang pahit soal menari itu, dia masih tetap ingin melakukannya.

Hasrat itu sepertinya timbul begitu saja.

Dan sepertinya, keberuntungan juga datang begitu saja.

Sepulangnya dari pasar untuk membelikan kebutuhan adik-adiknya di _foster house_, dia menemukan pamflet ditempelkan di dinding-dinding rumah.

Istana akan mengadakan festival tarian. Akan ada hadiah bagi siapapun yang tariannya menarik. Yang utama: sebuah sepatu merah.

Mata Michelle berbinar cerah!

Michelle mendaftarkan dirinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ada banyak orang yang ikut. Mulai dari putri-putri tuan tanah dengan pakaian manis berenda mereka, dan sepatu-sepatu mereka yang cantik, juga kaki-kaki yang semampai dan indah.

Michelle tidak memberikan apa-apa kecuali apa yang hasratnya inginkan. Dia menari sembari menutup mata, menikmati musik yang disediakan. Dia tak peduli pada sekeliling, dia hanya ingin bebas kali ini. Benar-benar bebas! Ya, dia bebas—dia merasakannya! Dia bisa menari lagi setelah sekian lama dan ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang terbawa oleh musik, kakinya seolah punya naluri sendiri untuk bergerak dan melangkah.

Dia tidak mengharapkan tepuk tangan, namun ternyata dia mendapatkannya. Ah, tapi ... rasanya dia tidak bisa berbesar kepala dulu. _Aku tidak mungkin jadi juara satu_, pikirnya.

Memang benar.

Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan sepatu merah itu. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang begitu tinggi namun proporsional dengan tarian gemulainyalah yang memenangkan itu. Michelle tetap bisa tersenyum, karena yang ia cari bukan hadiah—tapi kebebasan.

"Oi."

Michelle menoleh. Merasa bahwa suara yang sangat dekat itu untuknya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Alis tebalnya naik dan turun. Dia memberikan sebuah buku kepada Michelle. "Tarianmu bagus, tapi tidak bisa jadi juara satu. Kurasa kau pantas menjadi juara dua. Ini hadiahnya. Terimalah."

"Ha?"

"Ini," laki-laki itu mendekatkan buku tebal dengan sampul yang kelihatan mewah itu. "Ambil."

"Aku tidak suka membaca!" geleng Michelle dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. "Dan lagi, aku tidak lancar membaca. Ugh, aku sering pusing kalau diberikan bacaan yang berat."

Laki-laki itu menahan tawa. Tawa yang kelihatannya mengesalkan.

Michelle memutar bola mata. "Lebih baik aku jadi budak pangeran di istana daripada kausuruh aku membaca buku setebal itu."

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyeringai hebat. Michelle mulai merasakan aura yang mengerikan. Terlebih, ketika laki-laki itu tertawa, dia terlihat seperti setan bagi Michelle. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika dia mengeluarkan lencana dari balik jubahnya yang bermotif keemasan. "Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku adalah Pangeran Arthur dari kerajaan di sini, bagaimana?"

Rahang Michelle menggantung. Dia menjadi patung.

"Kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan tidak bisa ditarik, Nona," Arthur mendekat dan memegang dagu Michelle. Masih dengan tatapan menyeramkannya. "Dan hal pertama yang harus dilakukan oleh budakku adalah belajar membaca!"

Hati Michelle berteriak sambil menangis. _Tuhan, tolong—_

—_ah, tapi ... pangerannya cukup tampan, sih._

.

* * *

.

**section nine**: _teach your freedom_

Tetangga baru itu unik—pikir Jett. Dan berisik.

Unik, karena ... ah, mau-maunya dia memakai tempat yang sudah tua dan tak layak huni itu lagi. Katanya digunakan sebagai tempat latihan sekaligus tidur. Tahan sekali dia, padahal dia wanita. Ia juga berisik, karena dia selalu bersuara nyaring setiap kali latihan. Entah olahraga apa itu. Yang jelas, dia memakai pedang tipis panjang ... seperti pahlawan berpakaian hitam di cerita yang sering dibaca Jett.

Berisiknya dia setiap kali latihan pedang begitu mengganggu kegiatan Jett membaca di teras samping rumahnya. Dia yang tinggal duluan di sini, 'kan? Tapi sayangnya, Jett bukan orang yang akan marah semudah itu.

Dia lebih memilih menambahkan kejahilan dalam gerakannya mencari tahu dan _sedikit_ menegur gadis itu. Dia membawa bukunya untuk duduk di depan _dojo_ kecil itu. Sesekali berdiri untuk mengintip lewat jendela depan.

Kalau tidak salah, namanya Lien. Begitu kata tetangga yang lain.

Rupanya gadis itu sadar diperhatikan. Dia melepas topeng pelindungnya, mengibaskan rambutnya yang hitam legam, sama seperti seluruh pakaiannya. _Musketeers_, pendapat Jett tentang dia, mengingatkannya pada tokoh-tokoh yang sering ia baca di buku.

Lien memandangnya malas. Lalu melangkah keluar.

"Bukannya kaupunya teras sendiri untuk membaca di sana?"

Jett tertawa kecil. Tapi cuek dan terus membaca. Dan sepertinya Lien juga kepanasan berada di dalam, dan mulai capek karena latihan—karena itu dia mulai duduk di bangku panjang tempat Jett berada, di sisi ujungnya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Lien menoleh, keningnya mengerut. "Tak sopan."

Jett memandang. "Aku dua puluh lima."

Lien memutar bola mata. "Dua puluh empat."

"Wow. Kebanyakan gadis bukannya menikah di usia delapan belasan?"

"Aku petualang," Lien mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku bebas. Aku bisa ke manapun yang aku mau kalau aku begini."

"Apa yang kaucari sekarang?"

Lien menatap tak senang. "Aku sudah punya itu."

"Oh ya ampun, tidak ada manusia yang tidak menginginkan apapun. Jangan-jangan kau bukan manusia?" Jett menahan tawa. "Seseorang biasanya menginginkan kebebasan. Tapi kau sudah memilikinya. Pasti kaupunya hal lain lagi yang kauinginkan."

Lien membuka mulut namun kata-katanya tak sampai. Membuat Jett menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi.

"Dan juga ... kalau kau bebas, kau hanya hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Tidak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain? Supaya hidupmu lebih berguna—"

"—Aku sudah senang dengan hidupmu yang begini."

"Ow, senang bukan berarti segalanya," Jett mematahkan dengan mudah. "Cobalah membagi cerita kebebasanmu itu pada orang lain."

Lien masih kelihatan tidak senang. "Dengan?"

"Menjadikannya buku, mungkin?" Jett berkelakar, mengangkat bukunya untuk dipamerkan.

"Tsk. Aku tidak bisa menulis dengan baik dan benar."

Jett masih tersenyum. Sepertinya sangat terhibur dengan pembicaraan yang dia kendalikan kali ini. "Atau kaubisa menceritakannya pada anak-anakmu."

"Mana mungkin ada yang mau—"

Senyuman Jett misterius, "Aku bersedia memberikan bantuan."

Lien terperangah. Membatu. Tetangga macam apa ... ini?

**end.**

.

* * *

a/n: jadi ini adalah buah dari menonton ulang mv the boys punya snsd. aku terkesan banget sama bagian awal, terutama waktu jessica ngelepas burung merpati itu. it is like ... a freedom symbolism. and then i thought, _oh i have to write something based on this_. perempuan + kebebasan seems interesting. dan karena ada event giveaway hari buku oleh **Ambu**, then why not making experiment? ww dan fairytale-nya didasarkan dari konsep masing2 member snsd era the boys:

1) ukraine – taeyeon (snow white)  
2) belgium – sunny (little red riding hood)  
3) liechtenstein – hyoyeon (thumbelina)  
4) czech – jessica (swan princess)  
5) taiwan – tiffany (little mermaid)  
6) hungary – sooyoung (rapunzel)  
7) belarus – seohyun (snow queen)  
8) seychelles – yuri (red shoes)  
9) vietnam - yoona (musketeers/zorro)

aku googling dulu soal konsep snsd di the boys itu. kebanyakan sepakat dengan konsep di atas. yang agak membingungkan itu yoona, karena dia kelihatan kayak female!zorro dan female!musketeer sekaligus. but ... ya, aku cuma ambil penampilannya aja dan bukan settingnya.

and yes, lux/czech is my new otp X3 zaman dahulu salah satu raja dari luxembourg menikah dengan putri, saudara dari raja kerajaan bohemia (bohemia itu sekarang bagian dari republik ceko) lel plus, perlu ditegasin, czech itu tokoh canon. sudah dibilang himapapa sendiri bahwa tokoh itu ada cuma belum ada sketsa resminya. dia cewek, dan entahlah, di scanlation manga hetalia atau yang mana (idk official apa gimana ya, yang jelas sketchnya himapapa banget, dan udah bongkar2 belum tau juga sumber pastinya dari mana), ada tokoh yang ciri-cirinya czech banget. so that's it. czech maniiiis banget x3

dan siapa yang tahu cewek yang paling awal, yang membuka buku di perpustakaan? yes, it is **lisa** aka reinkarnasinya jeanne. sengaja dia dibuat di luar cerita karena dialah tokoh mortal sendiri.

.

.

ini kok kayak inception ya, buku di dalam buku /shot


End file.
